youtube_doll_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Happy Family Show (Episode List)
A list of the episodes in the show The Happy Family Show. Season 1. Episode 1: Happy Robbery! Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Shortly after Alan reveals he purchased a gun, an unwanted visitor sneaks in the house Episode 2: The New Babysitter Upload Date: January 13, 2012 The parents go on a date, while babysitter mayhem ensues and the kids tear up the place. Episode 3: The Not-So-Happy Accident Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan gets into a car accident! Episode 4: The Happy Starring Contest Upload Date: January 13, 2012 After watching some home videos, Midge and Alan engage in a staring contest that goes on for literally days. Getting bored, the kids sneak off. Episode 5: The Happy Trip Back In Time Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan's manly confidence drops by a lot when he realizes that his wife had to save him from the robber. Ashamed, Alan travels back into the future and warns his past self about the attacks. Episode 6: Alan's Birthday Upload Date: January 13, 2012 Alan gets a new Ipad and tells the kids not to touch it. So when he leaves, the kids try to get their hands on it. And they succeed. But success turns into a series of unfortunate events. Episode 7: The Happy Halloween Special Upload Date: January 13, 2012 It's Halloween at the Sherwood house. While Kelsey babysits the kids, Ryan and Jenny have a massive prank war! Episode 8: A Very Merry Christmas Upload Date: January 13, 2012 It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas and the Sherwoods are having a Christmas party! The kids try to get their hands on some presents but it's not what they expected... Season 2 Episode 1: Baby Baby Upload Date: March 16, 2012 Midge is having a new baby! Episode 2: Justin Bieber Upload Date: June 2, 2012 After Ryan wins a ticket for a Justin Beiber concert, Kaylie and Jenny compete for Ryan's affection and ticket. Episode 3: Frankie The Babysitter Upload Date: September 9, 2012 After Kelsey ditches her babysitting job to go to the movies, Frankie babysits the kids. Episode 4: Halloween Special || Upload Date: October 31, 2012 The kids want revenge on their parents for pranking them so they seek out an expert: Frankie Stein. The kids and Frankie try to scare their parents by coming up with the scariest prank ever! Episode 5: Christmas Special || Upload Date: December 23, 2012 After mishearing that she was adopted, Jenny sets out to find her real family while the whole family sets out to find her. Season 3 Episode 1: Midge And Alan's Wedding Day Upload Date: February 11, 2013 Midge and Alan tell how they first met. Episode 2: Nikki's New Dog Upload Date: September 15, 2013 Nikki gets a new dog for her birthday. Episode 3: Haunted Cabin Upload Date: October 28, 2013 The family spends the night in Grandma and Grandpa's cabin. Little do they know, it's HAUNTED Episode 4: One Direction Comes Over Upload Date: December 4, 2013 To get away from the screaming fans, One Direction stays over at the Sherwood house for their next concert. Alan tells the kids not to tell anybody but let's just say that a certain someone is the world's biggest directioner and blabbermouth. Season 4 Episode 1: The Big Fight Upload Date: April 16, 2014 When rumors spread about Midge and Alan getting a divorce, the kids aren't going to take it and try to do everything in their power to bring them back together. Episode 2: Stuck With Kaylie Upload Date: August 16, 2014 During a game of hide and seek, Ryan and Kaylie get trapped in an attic and have to find a way out! Episode 3: The Blackout Upload Date: September 27, 2014 During a blackout, Ryan tries to find ways to power his computer so he can enter for a contest while the family tries to relax. Episode 4: Thanksgiving Special! Upload Date: November 22, 2014 The family brings Grandma and Grandpa on a road trip to Aunt Claire's house for Thanksgiving Dinner. While they are driving, the car breaks down and the family has to pull over at Lenny's, a restaurant that terrifies the kids (And Alan). While at the restaurant, they met an old friend. Episode 5: Christmas Variety Show Upload Date: December 20, 2014 The family puts on a sketch show with sketches such as "Grandma's Kitchen", "Kaylie and the Speed Jammer" and "The Happy Family Show Band" with special guest stars Charlie Brown and Linus. Season 5 Episode 1: Ryan's Destiny Upload Date: April 4, 2015 After mishearing Ryan talking about "Destiny", Kaylie sends herself and Ryan's entire family into a panic, thinking Ryan has a new girlfriend. Episode 2: Is Midge Pregnant? Upload Date: May 23, 2015 Episode 3: Twin Babysitting Mayhem! Upload Date: September 20, 2015 Episode 4: Halloween Spider Dog Prank! Upload Date: October 24, 2015 Episode 5: Frozen Pregnant Anna Elsa Rescue! Upload Date: December 5, 2015 Season 6 Episode 1: Alan Gets Fired! Upload Date: Episode 2: Dreamhouse Part 1 Upload Date: Part 2 Episode 12: Ryan & Kaylie Get Married Upload Date: Category:Episode List Category:The Happy Family Show